Savien Wesiford (Omega Universe)
Savien Wesiford in the Septimus Omega universe is nearly identical to Savien Wesiford of the Septimus Alpha universe. Howevever, after Durana succeeded in achieving god-like powers, Savien chose a darker path in an effort to stop his uncle. Appearance Savien is identical in appearance to his Alpha counterpart. Personality Savien is far more mature and serious than his Alpha counterpart. His path of destructive vengeance led him to forfeit his light-hearted ideals. Ever since he made a pact with the Archon inhabiting his body, Savien has been more and more willing to go to extreme solutions to solve problems. Equipment Quantum knife During combat with Durana, the Quantum Sword shattered and Savien picked up one of its numerous fragments for himself. He later refashioned it into a usable weapon which can cut through the fabric of reality. Abilities Savien became far stronger than his counterpart as he became the host for an Archon. He possesses all of an Archon's abilities plus his own. Teleportation Savien combined his natural Avatar teleportation with that of an Archon to have completely mastery of the traversal of space and time. He rivals his uncle in such skill. Master martial artist While learning from the Archon that approached him, Savien became a master of martial arts. Energy conservation Savien derives energy from Salvation like his counterpart although he needs to draw out the emotions of others to sustain the Archon that inhabits him. Rapid healing Savien constantly heals himself even in combat. As a result, battles with him can be very long and drawn out if he is not defeated quickly. Pain suppression Savien does not experience pain himself, but he instead feels it in a way that simply allows him to detect where he has been injured. Archon abilities *Total immortality - Unless he were to be slain by a Quantum Sword, Savien will always come back from the dead if he is ever killed. *Pain share - Savien's opponents feel whatever physical pain is directly inflicted upon him. *Deflect - Physical projectiles that strike Savien ricochet back in the direction which it came from. *Magic resistance - Savien is unaffected by magical attacks. Weaknesses Indirect attacks Opponents can damage Savien without recoil by using indirect attacks carried out by using the environment. Electromagnetism Even though Savien is part Avatar, due to hosting an Archon, he is more resistant but not immune to electromagnetism . When Archon Savien is surrounded in a strong electromagnetic field, his healing, teleportation and energy conservation abilities become disabled. History After Durana leveled the city of Vanda, Savien sought to find a new way to increase his powers, and thus, he abandoned Squad K7 to go on a mission of vengeance. He discovered that Durana's actions had shifted the balance of light and dark; Durana was passing judgment on all that was imperfect similar to an ancient primordial entity known as the Brightness. As a result, Savien realized that he needed to become chaotic and unpredictable to counteract Durana, and thus, Savien made a deal with an Archon to acquire more powers. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Male Characters